


Relax

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, League era Nyssara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: A little glimpse into Sara and Nyssa’s training in the League as they prepare for a mission, despite Sara’s lovely distractions.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfillment for @immagaly98

Everyone who enters the League of Assassins hears the tales of the Heir and her Beloved. They hear tales of their missions, how they single handedly took down entire crime organizations. How they took out the head of the Italian mob creating a power vacuum that the League took full advantage of or how the Beloved found a drug that turned men into monsters. How she fought off one of those monsters, to be the only survivor of such a crusade. 

To train with the Heir and her Beloved was an honor bestowed only upon those deemed worthy by Ra's al Ghul himself. The elite men and women that make up the Heir and her Beloved's personal company was a station of honor and achievement that all the assassins, particularly the newest recruits strive to obtain. 

Those that make up the company of the Heir and her Beloved, knew that the majority of stories have some truth to them and that the Heir and her Beloved are as powerful as they appear. However, they also know that they are very much human.

Sara and Nyssa were training together with part of their company, Sarab and Talibah, for an upcoming mission. One that involved some level of undercover work, as it was the only way to slip the poison to their target in a way that would be unnoticed in a crowded room. 

“Taer al Sahfer you must follow my lead,” Nyssa said as she tightened her grip on Sara's hand while the other held her waist as they danced around the room. 

“I am Nyssa. but you need to loosen up a little bit. You're too stiff.” Sara said, putting both of her hands on Nyssa’s hips and playfully grinding their hips together.

Nyssa smirked, but stepped away, before returning to her position and grabbing Sara's hands. She put one on her shoulder and held the other as Sara reluctantly assumed her position for the dance.

“Again.” 

Sarab and Talibah both exchanged a look, but resumed the same position and started up the music again, as they all twirled around the room. 

Nyssa loosened up her position and tried to have more flow throughout her movements and Sara let her take the lead, following her steps as they danced. Each couple twirled around the room and brushed up against each other several times, just as they had planned. Each time they tried to make the touches less conspicuous and more natural as if they had just gotten carried away and brushed into them without realizing it. When the music stopped, both couples parted.

“I felt the needle on the two tries, but why did you stop trying again after that,” Sarab asked, walking over to inspect the bracelet on Nyssa’s wrist that would hold the poison.

“I pricked you four times,” Nyssa said, grabbing at Sarab’s jacket and pulling it up to reveal two pinpricks on his hip. “The cover of the suit jacket worked as planned.”

“And your dancing was better as well,” Tabitha said, sharing a look with Sara.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, a gesture she had picked up from Sara. Sara came over and put one arm around her waist, pulling her in and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. As per the League and cultural customs, public displays of affection were forbidden. However, in their own circle of friends, Sara was more comfortable pushing the boundaries as was Nyssa. Even if she knew Sara was only teasing her, she had grown rather fond of the affection Sara freely gave her. 

“Very well,” Nyssa said, adopting her more professional manner, despite how Sara still clung to her. “You are dismissed. Be packed and ready tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. for our departure and be sure to get a good night's rest.”

Both Tabitha and Sarab quickly bowed and left. Before the door had shut behind them Sara pounced, jumping into Nyssa's arms. Nyssa caught her with ease and agility, holding Sara as she wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your affection,” Nyssa said, holding back a moan as Sara's lips trailed down her neck.

“You need to relax,” Sara said, her voice hot and heavy in Nyssa’s ear.

“We need to rest, we have a long upcoming mission,” Nyssa said as she carried Sara over to the tunnels that led to their room, away from the public halls and prying eyes. 

“We can do that too,” Sara said, finally capturing Nyssa’s lips. 

Nyssa finally let herself moan once they entered the tunnels and quickly walked to their room, despite Sara’s constant distraction. That night Sara did get her to relax and in turn, they both slept very peacefully.


End file.
